Oz's Reflection (Fangirl Edition)
by Fairedenale
Summary: Just a story of pure fluff. Oz contemplating his relationship with Cam and telling the truth about the night of the Contra Club's teambuilding. Hope you like it.


I'll never forget that night. They hated me for it; teambuilding crap. They honestly thought Cameron was in trouble up there in the vents. I had them fooled. They thought I was scared.

The thing is… I was.

They didn't know it, but Cam really did override the security. It did screw up a lot of things. And Cammy really was in trouble.

I have to admit, seeing them like that was funny. Never knew Josh ate when scared. All those names they came up with. But their anger towards me was called for. Of course I'm going to make it look like it was part of the team building crap; my reputation would be ruined otherwise if they knew I had feelings.

But when they told me Cameron went up into the vents, I was panicking, for real. Like Mel said, I _never_ panic. My star hacker, my Cammy, went up into the vents that I protected against intruders. I never showed it, but I really wasn't sure whether he would have made it.

I was relieved when they reached him and got him the water. Happy and proud when everyone resolved and was ready to die for each other. But I couldn't let them know I was actually scared, that it wasn't part of the teambuilding. So, I started the reboot program I created in case something like this happened. When that was done, I said what I said and pressed the button on my remote. The lights turned on and the air conditioning blew in, and I sighed in relief. I hadn't tested the program out yet, so I didn't know if it would work. I'm glad it did. I don't know what I would have done if Cam died.

Ever since I met him, my life has been changed around. Not that anyone notices of course, but it has. I've depended on him too much. I have other hackers and the business was doing just fine without him.

I don't know quite what happened or how or even why, but he became the company's most valued asset. _My_ most valued asset. I never loved my wife as much as this, and two weeks ago we finally got that divorce. Amy knows of course. She wondered why I suddenly wanted to end our little charade, and I trusted her enough to tell her. "He's a good catch" she said. And she would know. She dated him, even though it was to get up-to-date information on how we were going to steal the flashdrive from the safe.

She told me to tell him but that was easier said than done. And afterwards, I couldn't. He was still hung up on Melanie until I gave him his yearbook. He went to the prom with that chick, and I headed off to the Monte Carlo.

We hit Vegas the next day and the job went off without a hitch. As usual, Cammy did spectacularly. And, as usual, I had to either compliment or berate the rest. Complimenting it was, but the job was remarkable and easy, and we hit a few joints afterwards, not wanting the day to end yet. And as they say "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." That includes the money you win there, unless you're fortunate enough _not_ to spend it all. For once, Dutch knew exactly what he was doing. It was a miracle. There is a reason why he's only the wheelman.

I think about all the jobs we have done and I always come back to that night. I could have lost him up there. Because of a stupid trust-building exercise, I nearly lost Cam.

Melanie called me a lunatic, something she does at _least_ once a week. That's nothing unusual; Josh, Cash and Dutch ignored me as they crawled out. Cam was the only one to actually talk to me, even though it was to berate me about my methods.

If only he knew. My heart fluttered when he looked at me. Yeah, me, the Great Oz, felt his heart flutter. And that's not all. I've had dreams, not that you wanted to know that, I've doodled his face and our names together while I'm sitting alone in my office. I review office security tapes in my secret room just to see his face after he's gone, hear his voice, and know what he's up to.

I don't know what to do, for once in my life. I just know this can't keep up. If I don't tell him he'll find out somehow, in a way I'd rather avoid. Amy doesn't help me either. For weeks she's been telling me to get some balls and tell him, but like I said, that's easier said than done.

Last week, my choice was taken away. The team was chatting when Cam brought up him needing a new home. Apparently he got kicked out of his apartment. Well, lucky me had his ex visit. Right in the middle of the discussion. Nobody had any place they could think of, and no one would take him, so Amy suggested that he live with me.

Cam _blushed_. He blushed and said he couldn't do that. Infringement of privacy and I have my rules, etc. etc. Long story short, everyone was helping pack his things and load them into the van where they would be unloaded at my place after Amy coerced him into living with me. I asked her later why she didn't take him in, considering she still liked him. She rolled her eyes and said I own him already and she had enough problems with me.

That night was awkward, to say the least. He was acquainting himself with the building, and he asked me if this was really okay. I told him it wasn't one hundred percent but I could live with it. Both you and I know I was ecstatic. He didn't ease up so I asked him what was wrong.

"I hate Amy." Those were the last words that came out of his mouth. Before I could ask what he meant, his lips were on mine.

"What did you tell Amy?" I had asked. He said he told her one night that he thought he was in love with me. Since day one, when we first met in his dorm. He pretended to like Melanie because he thought it would be better. I smiled while he talked. Then he asked why I hadn't done anything. In response, I kissed him. That session lasted ten minutes.

Then I told him. I can tell you right now that night ended very, very good. This week, we told everyone at the office after sneaking behind backs, in my secret rooms. Oh yeah, he knows every single one of them. He made a little game out of them too.

So now, I am in bed, with the man I love, very content. Amy was right. I should have told him sooner. Which reminds me, I need to have a talk with Amy.

"Oz, go to sleep. We can chew her out tomorrow," Cam says to me. I smile and agree. Kissing his head and wrapping my arm around him, I fall asleep, blissfully happy, knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon.


End file.
